First Time For Everything
by CaptainTwiggy0918
Summary: We've seen Elizabeth get sick, but what happens if Meliodas somehow falls ill? One-Shot, Slight AU with a little MxE.


_A/N: Hi all! This is a little idea that popped into my head since I managed to catch a virus and have been dealing with the freeloading sickness (I've been trying to serve it an official eviction notice for two weeks now but the damn thing is stubborn). We've seen Elizabeth sick; but what if Meliodas somehow managed to fall ill?_

 _Warning: There's manga/anime spoilers as this takes place just after Meliodas gets his full powers back. This will probably remain a one-shot. For all intents and purposes, I'm twisting this a bit to where Diane, King, and Ban are still around and Merlin still has her physical body, so it's a little off track compared to the main storyline. A slight AU if you will._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely using them as a way to vent my frustrations at being sick. Stupid virus._

…

Meliodas couldn't really recall a time where he had ever felt as miserable as he did now.

Sure, he dealt with the consequences of numerous battles in the past and experienced many injuries as a result; some of which could have been considered life threatening. Through his lengthy lifespan he had physically gone through what most would consider hell. That was the norm in the life of a demon such as himself. However he would much rather deal with open wounds than what he was going through at the moment.

The blonde could not wrap his brain around how he ended up in his current predicament. How was it that after 3000 years of life on Britannia that now of all times he would get sick?! He wasn't aware that he could even fall ill to begin with. He certainly hadn't been sick before. Apparently there was a first time for everything.

It started innocently enough with a slight tickle in his nose that would bring about the urge to sneeze. In the days that followed, the harmless sneezes evolved into a full blown illness with fevers and chills, a stuffed up nose, and a thick cough from deep within his chest that caused his ribs to ache in protest every time he let one loose.

Meliodas sighed to himself as he propped his arms up over his head against his pillow and stared at the ceiling. Thanks to explicit orders from Merlin, the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was stuck in bed until further notice with no visitations from the rest of their group. Not even Elizabeth was allowed to stay with him (to his disappointment) as they weren't sure if he was contagious or not-Merlin had set up cots in the main tavern room for King and Ban to crash in while the princess temporarily occupied their bedroom.

Laying around and being unable to do anything was grating on his nerves. The Ten Commandments were threatening the world as they knew it. Being a man of action, he was itching for them to make a move so he could reciprocate in kind. After all, his full power was recently returned to him and he intended to use it to its eventual full potential to protect everyone. He had to hurry up and whip his body back into shape! There was no time for him to be sick!

The creak of the bedroom door opening jerked him out of his thoughts. _'Right on time as usual'_ Meliodas mused to himself as he turned his attention to his visitor standing outside the entrance to his shared room.

"Good afternoon Captain! I am here to assess your current condition." Merlin said with a catlike smirk on her face. Ever since he had gotten sick, the mage had been checking on him at least once daily and had been gauging his stability.

When he first had fallen ill, Meliodas could faintly feel the internal shifting of his dark power within him. It wasn't enough to cause any alarm in his opinion. Unfortunately, Merlin had noticed as well, hence another reason why she quarantined him from everyone else. Her concern was not just for the wellbeing of her captain, but for the rest of the Sins. While he understood her course of action, he was still in complete control of his wrath. The implication did little to comfort him and only served to further annoy him.

Meanwhile, since no one knew that demons could actually catch colds, he was now reduced to being yet another case study for her until he was well again.

"Well hey Merlin! Guess it's that time again huh?" Even with as crappy as he felt, Meliodas still greeted her with a small grin and a cheerful tone. There was no use in wallowing in his frustrations or taking them out on his fellow companion. She only meant well.

Merlin strolled up to the bed and held a hand out towards the Dragon Sin. He could feel the warmth of her magic spread over his being while she went through her routine. "Hmm…well, your fever hasn't quite broken yet, however you do appear to be slowly recovering. Your power also appears to remain unchanging as well, which is promising. If I had to estimate, with plenty of rest and fluids, I would say that you should be back to your normal self within the next 3 or 4 days".

Inwardly Meliodas groaned. 3 or 4 days? Surely he would go insane by then, having to stay all cooped up in his room in the Boar Hat. Not only that, but the longer he remained sick, the more business the they would lose as the tavern had remained closed for the past couple of days. He needed to get well and fast.

Meliodas decided to question his temporary nurse on her findings. Surely by now she had an inkling as to how he ended up this way. "That's good. So what do you think caused all this?"

Placing a slender index finer against her cheek, Merlin smiled coyly as she met the Dragon Sin's gaze. "Hmm…well, based on the timing of your unexpected illness, I would imagine that it has something to do with gaining your full power back. You adapted to the lower strength you carried for 10 years. Perhaps your body has been working harder to readjust to your original self than we realized and caused it to become vulnerable."

Her explanation made sense to him. Meliodas nodded his agreement towards the mage. "That sounds plausible to me-"His sentence was interrupted by a bought of painful coughing. Merlin patted his shoulder in a show of sympathy. "I'll see if we can get some sustenance for you later. Until then, rest well Captain." Just as quickly as she had entered, Merlin exited the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Meliodas alone to his thoughts.

…

Merlin made her way down the stairs and strode towards the bar where Gowther was sitting, silently reading a book as usual. The rest of their traveling group was scattered about the area as well, entertaining themselves the best they could. Ban was also at the bar while Diane and King were outside the Boar Hat, making sure the area was secure. The last thing they needed was any further surprises while their captain was down for the count.

A soft voice full of concern broke the silence in the room. "Lady Merlin? How is Sir Meliodas doing?"

Merlin looked over at the princess. Elizabeth had been trying to remain busy during the last few days and was wiping down the bar counter for the umpteenth time that day. It was etched all over her face that she was worried about the captain.

"Not to worry Princess; Sir Captain is going to be just fine. He just needs to get some rest". Merlin smiled and shifted her eyes to the Fox Sin, who was currently nursing his 3rd bottle of ale. Per his nature, Ban had been taking full advantage of Meliodas' illness and raided the ale stocks as much as possible. At this rate it would be a miracle if they had any alcohol left to serve once the Boar Hat was back open for business. "Ban, would you mind heating up some rabbit stew for the Captain out of the leftovers we have? The broth should help him regain his strength."

"Huuuh? Shhuure, I'll ghet on that-hic!" Clearly inebriated, he stood up from his seat and wobbled his way toward the kitchen. From the back, the mage and the princess could hear loud crashes and Hawk yelling at the Sin of Greed as he was most certainly making a mess.

"Ah…Lady Merlin? Are you sure it's alright to let Sir Ban cook right now?" Elizabeth was certain the man would find a way to set not only himself on fire, but the entire tavern as well if allowed to manage the kitchen in his current state.

Merlin chuckled. "Oh he will be just fine. He's not so drunk that he can't manage something as simple as warming up a dish. Sir Pig will most likely be supervising him".

"I suppose so…" Elizabeth continued to wipe down the counter. The mage observed her quietly. The princess had come a long way in the time that she had been traveling with the Seven Deadly Sins. Ever since the battle at the capital, Elizabeth was beginning to show confidence in her newfound abilities, which would only serve to assist them in the battles to come against the Ten Commandments. The more secure she felt in herself, the greater her healing powers showed. It was entirely possible that her strength would help change the odds against them.

Healing abilities…the thought gave Merlin an idea for a little experiment. Since Meliodas was more stable than in the last few days, there shouldn't be any harm in giving it a try. In reality she really should have thought of this to begin with when the captain first showed signs of sickness. Oh well. At least the opportunity was presenting itself now.

"Princess, when Ban finishes the stew, why don't you take it up to the Captain? I'm sure he'd be delighted in your visit and perhaps that would help him get better faster."

Elizabeth smiled slightly as she glanced up at the mage. The last couple of days had been wearing on her and sleep had been escaping her since the Dragon Sin fell ill and she wasn't by his side. It would be such a relief to be able to check on him. "Okay."

….

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth found herself outside the bedroom door carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming soup. Miraculously Ban had managed to not completely destroy the kitchen, though it could be due to the fact that Hawk was there to prevent any disasters.

Balancing the tray in one hand and marveling at how adept she had become in regards to her waitressing skills, the princess gently knocked on the door with her free hand. "Sir Meliodas?"

There was no answer on the other side. Elizabeth slowly turned the doorknob and nudged the door open.

The bedroom was quiet except for the peaceful breathing of its inhabitant. The Dragon Sin was sleeping curled up on his side facing the entryway, the blanket knocked astray from his body. A cup of water and a few rags utilized as tissues lay next to him on the nightstand.

The princess smiled gently. At least he was getting the rest he needed to get better. She gingerly stepped into the room and creeped soundlessly towards the bed. Somehow she was able to clear off a spot on the nightstand to set the tray of food down without creating much noise before looking down at his sleeping form. "Poor Sir Meliodas…please get well soon…" she whispered tenderly.

She wasn't aware of the small smile that appeared on his face, nor did she notice that he was peering at her through a half-opened eye.

Elizabeth stood next to the bed and leaned over to pull the covers back over him. It was an opening that the blonde simply could not pass up. As soon as she became close enough, Meliodas reached up and grabbed her, rolling her over on top of him and pinning her down with his arms. Elizabeth shrieked in surprise, staring at him with startled blue eyes.

"S-Sir Meliodas! You're awake!"

"Hey there Elizabeth! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." He grinned up at her, his green eyes sparkling with amusement. It was true; even though it had only been a few days, it felt like weeks to him. Having Elizabeth near him always brightened up the mood.

The princess blushed at the proximity of their faces and squirmed against his chest. "Y-yes, it's been a few days. Lady Merlin said to not bother you as you could be contagious. You also needed the rest and having constant visitors would only disturb you".

Meliodas' smile faded a little. It sucked, but he really couldn't blame Merlin. If the situation had been reversed, he probably would have done the same. "I see. So what brings you in here today?"

"Well, Lady Merlin had asked me to bring you some stew. She thought it would help." Her head shifted towards the direction of the tray next to them.

"Mmmm, smells good!" A devious idea popped into the Dragon Sins mind and he smirked. "Will you feed it to me?"

Elizabeth's face burned a dark shade of pink in response to his request. "Oh, well…I-I suppose I could…if you really want me to…"

It was too easy; Elizabeth was so much fun to tease and he had missed out on his routine the last few days. He had to make up for lost time somehow. "Yep! That would make me feel so much better!"

Meliodas removed his grasp on the princess. Elizabeth eased herself off of him and immediately went to the tray that contained the bowl of stew. After helping him prop himself up against his pillow, she gently set the tray down on his lap and moved to position herself onto her side of the bed. With a nervous hand, Elizabeth grasped the spoon and lifted it up to his lips. He gulped down the spoonful of broth and sighed happily as it coated his aching throat, granting him some blissful relief. "Ahhhh, that's good!"

"Yes; Sir Ban certainly is skilled when it comes to cooking." Elizabeth smiled as she lifted another spoonful of broth for him to eat, trying her best not to spill any with the blush remaining on her cheeks. The pattern continued until Meliodas had nothing more but an empty bowl in his lap. After placing the tray back onto the nightstand, he rested against his pillow again, temporarily satiated.

A comfortable quiet settled between them as they enjoyed one another's presence, until a coughing spell overtook the Dragon Sin, causing him to lurch forwards with his hands over his mouth as he hacked and cleared his throat. Elizabeth leaned towards him, frowning. "Are you not feeling any better Sir Meliodas?"

"Sort of. I've still got a fever and this annoying cough that doesn't seem to want to go away" he grimaced, clearly not pleased with the situation. "Some of the medicine Merlin has been forcing me to take has helped somewhat." Meliodas had no clue as to what was in the liquids that the mage shoved down his throat every night. He had a feeling that he probably didn't want to know.

"I see. I'm glad the medicine is helping" Elizabeth glanced out towards the large window, watching as the sun slowly began to set, signaling nightfall. She felt awful for Sir Meliodas. He had fallen sick just after they had left the Land of the Druids right after his powers were returned. She hated seeing him so vulnerable and hoped that the sickness would go away quickly.

A sudden pressure caused her to jump as she returned her gaze towards the Dragon Sin. Meliodas was leaning against her with his head settled on her shoulder. Her presence was soothing to him and fatigue was overtaking his senses. "Thanks for coming up and bringing me the meal Elizabeth" he yawned as he began to drift off to sleep. Just like with Elizabeth, it had been difficult for him to get much rest without her by his side.

Elizabeth sat still, not wanting to disturb the sickly sin. She could feel how warm he was; the heat from his fever was radiating through his forehead and into her arm. Her frown deepened. Wasn't there anything she could do to make him get well? It pained her to feel so unusable to him. She had hoped that with the discovery of her hidden power she would be more beneficial to Sir Meliodas and the rest of the Sins and be a true comrade in arms.

The princess' eyes widened as she mentally smacked herself. She was an Apostle of the Goddesses. She was a healer! She could heal physical wounds-she had done it once before. Surely her power would work on physical illness as well, right? It was worth a shot.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and concentrated on Meliodas. A picture of him formed in her mind and she imagined his ailment as a menacing aura that surrounded him in its grasp. She prayed fervently, wishing away whatever bug he contracted and willing her light to flow into him to heal him. In her mind's eye the glowing energy coming from her surrounded the sickness, snuffing it out completely. She could feel as her inner warmth spread throughout her and seeped into the Dragon Sin before gradually fading away.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth carefully readjusted Meliodas back onto his pillow without waking him. She reached out and gently placed her hand against his forehead to check to see if her power worked. Thankfully, he felt much cooler to the touch; there didn't appear to be any signs left of the fever from earlier. It looked like a success! She watched him for a few moments longer, observing the calm rise and fall of his chest as he slumbered.

' _I was finally able to do something for Sir Meliodas.'_ She thought to herself in satisfaction. She was proud of herself for a change. The princess shifted off the bed and grabbed the tray and empty bowl, resolving to leave him to his rest. Before she slipped out of the room, Elizabeth paused and looked behind her at the blonde. "Goodnight Sir Meliodas" she whispered with a smile at his direction.

…

The next morning, the group was gathered around a table finishing breakfast before going about the day when they heard footsteps energetically bounding down the stairs. All eyes turned towards the staircase at the source.

Meliodas grinned at the surprised expressions on the majority of his companion's faces when they realized it was him. "Good morning everyone!"

Diane was the first to speak up "Captain?! Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah! Aren't you still sick?" King asked, confused as to why the blonde was dressed and no longer confined to his bedroom.

"I was, but today I feel good as new! I think whatever it was has finally run its course and is gone." Meliodas turned to Merlin, who was smiling knowingly at the captain. "I guess the medicine you were giving me worked!"

The mage chuckled and tilted her head towards Elizabeth, who was in the middle of assisting Ban with clearing the breakfast dishes from the table. "I suppose, though I'm sure divine intervention played some part. Glad to see you back to normal, Captain."

Raising a brow at Merlin, Meliodas shifted his attention to the silverette as she exited the room with dishes balanced in her hands, too focused on not dropping anything to pay attention to their discussion .

' _Ah, so that's what she meant.'_ He thought to himself, watching as the princess made her way back into the main tavern floor from the kitchen. Elizabeth must have healed him while he slept. He walked over to her and smiled warmly, his green eyes glistening brightly with appreciation. "Good Morning Elizabeth! Thanks for yesterday! Because of you I'm finally well again."

Elizabeth returned his smile and clasped her hands in front of her, picking up on the subtle hint in his words. "I'm happy to have been able to help! It's so nice to see you feeling better Sir Meliodas" she said in acknowledgement. Diane and King glanced at each other with equally confused expressions on their faces at the conversation between the captain and the princess. What were they talking about?

Meliodas continued to grin before reaching up and squeezing one of her breasts, to both Diane's and Hawk's outrage. "He's feeling better alright! Get your hands off of her!" Hawk snorted and advanced towards the blonde with the intent to teach him a lesson. Seeing the flush spread across Elizabeth's face was worth any resulting beating. The Dragon Sin easily dodged the expected oncoming attack from the angry pig and leaped behind the bar counter with a laugh. It felt so good to be back again.


End file.
